villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Circus Baby (FNAF Sister Location)
Circus Baby (or just Baby for short, formerly known as Elizabeth Afton) is the main antagonist of the 2016 indie horror game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, and one of the three main antagonists in its 2017 sequel Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator as Scrap Baby, alongside Springtrap and Molten Freddy. However, she made her debut as a cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's World. Baby was the primary mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. The soul of Michael Afton's sister Elizabeth resides in Circus Baby, and is revealed to possess her in Pizzeria Simulator. She is one of the five animatronics created by William Afton, programmed to kill children through subtle ways. Eliazbeth/Baby can be considered the secondary antagonist of the series as Afton's right-hand minion. She is voiced by Heather Masters. Appearance Baby is a clown-like animatronic humanoid. She has a clown-like face and she holds a microphone in one hand. She has two orange-brown pigtails, and her torso resembles a white dress with red frills on her shoulders, there is a yellow triangle in the middle of her stomach with round edges, which is most likely a speaker. She also has a red tutu. Despite being designed after a little girl, Baby is actually the largest animatronic, standing at 7'2" tall and weighing 585 pounds. Personality Baby is devious and mischievous (as she hides her plan from Michael), yet also very polite and concerned for the well-being of Michael (though this may be simply, so she can gain his trust and keep his body alive to combine Ennard with him). She is also continuously depressed about a past event in which she had killed (or assimilated) Elizabeth unintentionally, though this may be Elizabeth herself attempting to conceal the fact that her soul is possessing Baby. Even after becoming a part of Ennard, Baby insists sadly that she does not want to hurt Michael (most likely due to Elizabeth and Michael being siblings), and that he won't die from the Scooper, and will instead only be in pain briefly, before permanently becoming a part of Ennard (this suggesting that she will remove his organs with the Scooper), and is very desperate to protect herself and her fellow friends. However, in the sixth game, after Funtime Freddy rejected her from Ennard, Baby is depicted as less sympathetic and inherently malicious, due to Elizabeth's spirit now aspiring to be an insane killer like her father. This is possibly because of Baby’s programming gradually corrupting her soul, before combining as Ennard corrupts her fully. Baby now speaks in a more sinister tone and taunts Michael for not realizing who his employer is. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' While giving William Afton's daughter, Elizabeth, ice cream at a party, Baby's programming forces her to kill Elizabeth and pulls the girl into herself. However, nobody notices the incident because of the children's loud cheering. Eventually, William Afton, the creator of the Circus Baby's Pizza World animatronics, finds out that Elizabeth is missing and discovers that Baby is responsible, due to his daughter wanting to go near her, despite his constant warnings not to. As a result, William sends his son, Michael, to take a job as a technician at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and free his sister. When Baby sees Michael during the blackout on the second night, she gains his trust by being non-aggressive towards him and guiding him throughout the facility, giving him the advice to avoid the animatronics. On the third night, she recounts to Michael the story of the day she killed Elizabeth. She later saves Michael after he is knocked unconscious by Funtime Foxy. She hides him inside a decommissioned spring lock suit in the Scooping Room and tells him about the Scooper before instructing him on keeping the suit's spring locks wound up. Real Ending On the fifth night, all of the animatronics, including Baby, have been to the Scooping Room and are scooped of all their insides, which form together as the animatronic, Ennard. Baby, who is Ennard's primary consciousness, uses her voice to lure Michael, under the impression of still being inside her suit, to the Scooping Room, where she reveals her true nature and scoops Michael. Michael does not flee because he knows that himself being scooped is the only way that Elizabeth can leave the facility. Ennard later leaves Michael's skin after it decomposes to a purple color and frightens away all people. Elizabeth, as Baby, reanimates Michael's corpse before leaving, allowing him to live on, due to the remnant (a metaphysical substance William created to trap spirits in the animatronics) left inside him. Fake Ending In the Fake Ending, if Michael follows Baby's instructions and has finished Baby's minigame, he will enter the Private Room, which is heavily implied to be his father's office, similar to the office in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from the first game. The player must then survive the night by preventing Ennard from getting into the room. When the night finally ends, Baby, as Ennard, vows it will find a way to escape, which it apparently does and follows Michael home. During the night in the secret room, it is further implied that Elizabeth's soul has active influence or control on Baby/Ennard. ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (FNAF 6) Baby, now revealed to be possessed by Elizabeth Afton, returns as one of the two main antagonists of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, alongside Springtrap, who is possessed by her father, William Afton. Sometime after rebuilding herself as Scrap Baby when she was ejected from Ennard's collective, she receives a call (which she assumed was her father calling out to her) to join the other animatronics at the player's pizzeria. She makes her first appearance after the pixelated "troll facade" minigame ends, sitting in front of the player. When Cassette Man begins his audio prompt countdown, she shuts the tape off and finishes counting for him, before her eyes shifted to stare at the player. She appears again after Wednesday's night shift has ended. Michael is then given the decision to either salvage or discards her. Salvaging her, along with all of the other hostile animatronics, is required to get the good ending. Unlike the previous game, Baby serves as an active threat to Michael. She will either attack from the office vents or while being tested for salvage. On the final night, Scrap Baby taunts Michael by saying they've been fooled by their employer and that she will finally achieve her purpose of creation. However, Baby is cut off by the Cassette Man, who refers to her as Elizabeth, the name of her possessor, and reveals the whole scenario to be a trap. Scrap Baby is then incinerated with her father and the other animatronics within the pizzeria. ''Ultimate Custom Night'' Scrap Baby returns in the Ultimate Custom Night alongside Circus Baby. She randomly appears inside the office in a slumped position. The player must keep an eye on her while performing their other tasks. If Scrap Baby moves, the player must give her an electric shock to stop her from attacking. Circus Baby can also be an threat to the player. She will appear at a random time in the Right Hall and the only way to defend against her is to purchase a Circus Baby Plushie from the Prize Corner using Faz-Coins. ''Five Night's at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Circus Baby reappears in her own level. The player must watch Baby from a closet as she looks around a bedroom presumably trying to find them. If she spots the player, they must close the closet door to stop Baby from attacking. Opening the closet door too early or keeping it shut for too long will result in a game over. Circus Baby is also a threat during Funtime Foxy's level in Nightmare Mode. She is one of a few animatronics wandering in the darkness and will jumpscare the player if she gets too close to them. ''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' Circus Baby appears in the AR game Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery as one as the animatronics the player can encounter and send after other players. Novel Series FNAF Trilogy Circus Baby appears in the novel series at the end of The Twisted Ones she disguised herself as Charlie and later in the fourth closet she is the secondary antagonist. ''Fazbear Frights'' In the second story of Fazbear Frights: Into the Pit, when walking home from school, a girl named Sarah finds Baby inside a car trunk in the junkyard. After taking her home and cleaning her up, she actives her. Baby introduced herself as Eleanor and promises to Sarah to grant her every wish to show her appreciationc for Sarah's kindness. Sarah told to Eleanor that she wanted to be beautiful. Eleanor promised to Sarah to make her wish come true. She gave Sarah a necklace and told Sarah to never take it off. Then as Sarah goes to sleep every night, Eleanor surgically cutted Sarah's bodyparts and replaced them with metal junk which looked as normal body parts thanks to the necklace's clocking technology, which made Sarah look more beautiful. However, in school, after Sarah's necklace falls off her, she sees what Eleanor had to her. She goes home to find Eleanor, but after finding bags filled with her cut bodyparts, she sees Eleanor who after pressing a button on her own necklace, which looked identical to Sarah's, she took the appearance of a pre-surgery Sara. Taking her identity, Eleanor leaves Sarah to crumble into a mess of junk. Quotes }} Gallery Images Baby the Clown.jpg|Baby as seen in the teaser trailer. FNAFSL Baby and Bidybab Models.png|Circus Baby with the Bidybabs. FNAFSL Circus Baby Main Menu.png Scrap Baby Fire.PNG|Scrap Baby's demise. Scrap Baby Death 2.PNG Scrap Baby Death 1.PNG Scrap Baby Ally.PNG Scrap Baby Death Update 1.PNG ScrapBaby1.gif|Scrap Baby's jumpscare. Baby Sprite Idle.gif CircusBaby.JPG Scrap Baby teaser.jpg|The Scrap Baby teaser in the of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files. Scrap Baby Ally.PNG Elizabeth Afton.gif|Elizabeth Afton before becoming Baby. Videos FNAF 6 ALL Endings (Good & Bad) Five Night's At Freddy's 6 Ending Trivia *Ironically, despite being one of the main antagonists of Sister Location, she is the only animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare. **Although she doesn't have a jumpscare in the game, she did have one in the trailer. It might have been a scrapped part of the game, or just to trick the audience. The only thing that is close enough to be a jumpscare is when she kills William's daughter in the minigame. ***In the sixth game, she is now a proper enemy and can jumpscare you. *She is an odd antagonist, in that she continuously helps the player as an ally throughout the game while needing you to survive before turning you into Ennard's new host. *Circus Baby has been based on various sources: **Baby seems to be based on Ronald McDonald and Wendy Thomas. **Baby and the other animatronics might have been based on the Tsukumogami from the Japanese folklore. *Arguably, her only villainous actions as a whole are placing Michael inside a suit and trying to make him into Ennard's human disguise, and she only does so out of desperation to freed from Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, even insisting that it will only hurt for a moment. *In Sister Location's minigames, Baby is shown to have blue eyes before pulling Elizabeth inside her. However, her eyes are green in the main game. This hinted at her possessing Baby, as Elizabeth's eyes are also green in the minigame. In Sister Location, it was unclear as to whether Baby was possessed by William's daughter, or acted of her own A.I. In Pizzeria Simulator, the Cassette Man refers to Baby as Elizabeth, confirming that she does indeed possess Baby. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, during the minigames, a girl looking identical to Baby, is seen. She taunts the Crying Child by telling him how the pizzeria kills people and hide their body. **It so unknown if the girl is Elizabeth. However, during the Crying Child's last moment, the voice text talking to the child get the same colour as of the girl's text, telling him that they're still friends and promising to him to "put him back together". A theory implies that the girl room in the Crying Child's house, which has a broken Mangle toy, belongs to Elizabeth, and that she is the child's sister. **In Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, Baby and her plushies appear in the FNaF 4 bedroom. This indicates that the protagonist of that game has familiarity with Baby. *In the Novel series, Circus Baby was created by Henry Emily. *Baby, and the Bidybabs, bear a resemblance to Balloon Boy. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Homicidal Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Mischievous Category:Psychopath Category:Mascots Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Related to Hero Category:Kids Category:Possessed Objects Category:Siblings Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Genderless Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Book Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fragmental Category:Undead Category:Honorable Category:Multi-Beings Category:Deceased Category:Fictional Fictional